Xena: Muscled Princess Is Gonna Take You Down
by Hirosikata
Summary: Movie: Sleepover Pairing: RenHannah Prequel to Trinity Julie’s out trying to get Twinkies, leaving Hannah to fend for herself. Ren’s home and starting to complain about college. complete


Title: Xena: Muscled Princess Is Gonna Take You Down

Pairings: Hannah/Ren

Series: Sleepover (movie)

Summary: Prequel to Trinity. Julie's out trying to get Twinkies, leaving Hannah to fend for herself. Ren's home and starting to complain about college.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sleepover or any related characters. Again, this is told from Hannah's POV. This is going to be a trilogy, with maybe a couple of vignettes thrown in along the way for good measure.

"Come on, you've been going to college for almost the entire year, it cannot be that bad."

Ren looked at me with half-crazed eyes, "Are you kidding? Have you ever been to the place? It's scary. Really scary." A shiver ran down his spine. For a few seconds I did nothing but stare at him before laughing. "It's not funny! How dare you laugh at this!"

I rolled my eyes, "I've been on a campus before. My cousin took me for a couple of days. And I know for a fact that it's not that bad."

"A couple of days is nothing. Just wait. When you're in college, you're going to be thinking the same thing as me."

"College is a long ways off."

"Not that far away. Believe me, if you can postpone going, do so."

Again, I rolled my eyes, "I think that you just need a girlfriend."

"The girls there are scary."

"You used to date girls who now are in college."

"They're scary, too."

I laughed and threw a pillow at him. For being my best friend's older brother, he was cute. Really cute. And he was funny. But, I didn't want to go into that at all. He was too old for me. Even I knew that. "You've got to start dating sometime."

"I'll just wait for you to grow up."

I blushed. I really couldn't help it. What he said had shocked me and thrilled me in ways that I didn't even want to think about. 'He's too old for you,' my mind reminded me. Plus, he didn't even seem to realize what he had said. Instead his attention was back to being focused on the television, munching on some popcorn. "And what if I already have a boyfriend?"

"Then I'll kill him." He said it with such simplicity. He was teasing me. I knew that he was. And somehow, I liked it. I threw another pillow at him. "Hey, watch it. There is popcorn in hand."

"Save some room for some Twinkies."

"Those things are the devil's creation."

I rolled my eyes, "Just because the first one you had was super greasy, doesn't mean they all are." OK, so they all were, but what did that matter? I mean, this just meant that I would get to talk to Ren more. I liked talking to Ren. "Why aren't you in your dorm anyway?"

"I thought we went over this, college is scary."

"Your parents must be so proud."

He nodded, clearly impressed with himself, "I saved them a few thousand dollars, so they better be." I threw another pillow at him, for no good reason. It just seemed like the thing to do. "Hey, will you stop that?"

By then I was off in my own state of mind, "You know, I've always wanted to be a princess. Like Cinderella or something. Have the beauty, the gown, and the prince. Everything handed to me on a silver platter. It just never works out like that in real life."

Ren snorted and rested his head on the back of the couch, looking at me, "If you were going to be a princess, you would be Xena: Warrior Princess." I glared and threw another pillow at him. "Where do all of these pillows keep coming from?"

"Your mom buys a lot of pillows."

"It's her new craft center, I swear." He was inwardly wincing, I could tell.

"Finally discovered what your mom did with your room, huh?"

"It's scary."

Silently, I agreed. "So why would I be Xena anyway?"

"You're not frail enough to be a normal princess. You're too take charge for that and you are way too smart for that. Maybe beauty, but that's as normal princess-ish as you'll get. Plus, you have a good throwing arm."

He was rubbing his arm. "Weakling."

"Beast."

"Wimp."

"She-man."

We had a glare off that ended in us both laughing. "So, my sister's having a party soon. How do you think that'll turn out?"

"I think that it'll be interesting. Very interesting."

He nodded in agreement, "Do you seriously think that I need to get a girlfriend?"

"No," I most definitely did not want him to get a girlfriend. I mean, sure, he was too old for me and my best friend's brother, but soon I would be older too. What does age difference mean when you can grow up? Plus, I am more mature than Ren is now and he's five years older than me. "If you got a girlfriend, I don't think that you would be quite as cute as you are now." I pinched his cheek in a very grandmotherly fashion.

"Thank you, I mean, it's not like I'm in enough pain already after being hit with all of those pillows."

I grinned and started watching the game before Julie came in, Twinkies in hand. "You guys are eating popcorn? And I had to go get the Twinkies? What a waste!"

Ren chuckled, "You guys go make your Twinkies. I promise that I'll eat one."

Julie was glancing between us, obviously wondering what was going on. When we entered the kitchen, she whispered, "Do you have a crush on my brother?"

"What? No way!" I knew my face was bright red, but I denied it anyway, "I mean, why would I do a thing like that?"

She shrugged, backing off, "Just asking. You guys are cute together."

"Shut up." I glared at her. She was just giving me a hard time. I could tell by the smirk on her face.

"Xena, hurry up with those Twinkies," Ren called from the living room.

"The Warrior Princess answers to no demands. Come and get your Twinkies yourself!"


End file.
